Weeds
by Iwant2sparkle
Summary: Outtakes from Dandelion
1. Thistle

**This outtake was written for the Fandom4Storms relief effort. I love and appreciate the girls who put the fundraiser together. Living in Alabama, I witnessed some of the devastating destruction firsthand and know how much these people needed the help. Thanks to those of you that contributed to the cause.**

**Thanks to EllisBell725 for prereading and EmDempster for her beta skills. Feeb01 also created an adorable banner for me. Link is on my profile.**

**You know it isn't mine.**

* * *

><p>thistle (n): any of various prickly composite plants with often showy heads of mostly tubular flowers; also: any of various other prickly plants<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thistle<strong>_

**Alice's POV**

Huge. That was the best word that described my belly at the moment.

I was sprawled out on the couch, my shirt pulled up and tucked under my bra, watching my skin stretch and move with life of its own. It was almost like watching an alien horror movie just before a slimy foreign creature bursts through the victim's abdomen.

I shook my head, trying to rid it of those kinds of thoughts. I had promised Dad and Bella that I was okay. _"No, Dad. I'm fine. I swear. I won't flake out and give birth in the back of a dark alley and throw the baby in a dumpster. I promise."_ Those words had actually come out of my mouth. He never accused me of being willing to do such a thing, but I could see the underlying worry in his face.

Bella's too, for that matter.

But my baby sister, the quiet, loving soul that she is, had been nothing but supportive since I broke down and told her that I was pregnant. She held my hand as I weighed my options and helped me begin to mend my strained relationship with my father when I decided to keep the baby. He offered me a place to live after he found out about the baby, for which I was grateful. I had left Jasper when I found him dealing again after he had agreed to stop. Staying at a friend's apartment just wasn't working out for me or them, so I jumped at Dad's offer.

Of course, there were conditions.

I could only see Jasper at our house and only when Dad was present. Which really didn't matter; I hadn't seen Jasper in six months and had only talked to him twice.

He also made me understand that I would have to continue to work. I had gotten a job helping part-time at a local car dealership. I answer phones and file all day long. It's the worst job ever and nowadays, my feet were swollen and killing me by the time I got home.

Cleaning the house was my responsibility and so was the cooking. Well, he initially implemented that rule, but quickly retracted it after his fifth burned meal in a row. We were lucky to have Bella home for the summer to cook, but now that she had gone back to school in Seattle, we only benefitted from her superior culinary skills on the weekends. Most nights Dad would pick up something on his way home or cook himself and he wasn't half bad in the kitchen. Not that it would matter to me, I was hungry all the time and would probably eat the bark of the tree, as long as it had ketchup on it.

Ketchup. That was my pregnancy craving. I had to have it on everything. Hamburgers, fries, hot dogs, eggs… I was half tempted to ask the doctor if there was a chance this kid would come out with skin as red as a tomato.

I glanced back down as I felt another shift in my belly. There's really no way that kid could have much room to move. My skin was ridiculously tight as it was. I was genuinely afraid that if it stretched any further, it would burst open. Just like the aforementioned horror movie.

Bella came stomping down the stairs, rounded the corner and came to plop down on the floor beside me. I had never seen anyone so fascinated by another person's body. When she was home on the weekends, she would stare at my belly for hours if I let her. Initially, she was afraid to touch it, but now she had no problems splaying her hands across the wide expanse, waiting to feel movements or kicks or, lately, hiccups.

"He's slowed down today," she commented quietly.

I nodded and bounced my eyes back and forth between her starry eyed face and her hands on my belly.

"He couldn't possibly have anywhere to go," I groaned. "He's outgrown his area, I think."

"Do you hear that, little man," she cooed. "You've outstayed your welcome in there. Why don't you come on out so Aunt Bella can love on you? You would make a wonderful birthday present."

I rolled my eyes at her. He wouldn't listen to my begging and pleading, and I was the one incubating him for the past forty weeks and two days. I doubted he would listen to her.

Her eyes shifted over to me. "You feeling okay today?"

I nodded and pulled my shirt down when she removed her hands and started to rise. "Yeah. My back hurts, but I'm sure that's because I'm carrying an extra thirty-five pounds right now," I grumbled.

"I'm going to start dinner."

"If I felt like it, I'd cook for you. Sorry you have to cook your own birthday dinner. I didn't even get you a present." I was the shittiest big sister ever.

"God, Alice, it's not that big of a deal. Just another day, except I can drink legally now." She winked as she started toward the kitchen. "How does spaghetti sound?"

"Make mine with a side of ketchup," I teased as I sat up. I heaved myself off the couch and headed to the stairs. Damn that bathroom for being upstairs. But I had to pee…again. Because that was all I did lately. Pee. And eat. And file.

I had almost made it to the first step when I felt something funny down _there_ and a gush of water. I was momentarily horrified that I peed myself before I realized that my water had broken.

Of course that kid would listen to Bella. It was all that damn cooing she did to my belly.

"Bella," I called out, trying not to panic. I didn't feel any pains yet, but the anticipation of what was to come settled heavily on my shoulders and sent my mind reeling.

"What is it?" She hurried around the corner and stopped when she saw my soaked shorts.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed with wide eyes. I almost laughed at her. But then a pain hit and I doubled over. I was vaguely aware of her scrambling up the stairs and flying back down them with a bag and the car keys. She ushered me out the door and into the car.

We were flying across town, hazard lights flashing, when another pain hit. That one was worse than the initial contraction. I couldn't breathe or think. Bella was dialing numbers on her cell phone constantly, calling the doctor, Dad and who the hell knows who else.

She whipped into the emergency entrance at the hospital and jumped out to help me through the doors. Just as I was seated in a wheelchair, the third and most powerful contraction yet made me double over and cry out. The nurse quickly whisked me up to the maternity ward and by the time Bella arrived to my room, I was in a gown and hooked up to what seemed like a thousand machines.

I was terrified.

It had been almost eight years since my mom had died and in that time, I had never missed her presence as much as I did right then. She wouldn't be by my side when I gave birth to my first child, whispering her encouraging words and telling me everything would be okay. My mother had always been my rock and biggest cheerleader growing up and now, when I needed her most, she wasn't here. But, despite those hateful words I had spewed at my dad a few years ago, I had no one to blame but myself.

I pushed back the tears, guilt and regret and tried to focus on the task at hand. There was currently a little human being trying to escape from my body and it felt like he had no problem ripping himself out if he needed to. Visions of that pesky slimy alien creature bursting through my protruding belly button start to dance around my brain.

Bella walked in as a nurse with a smile permanently affixed to her heavily made-up face was checking me. "Wow," she said as her hand was stuck up my nether regions. "You're already at a six and you're about seventy percent effaced. Have you made your decision on pain management? Do you want an epidural?"

"Hell yes, I do."

Perky Nurse and Bella both laughed, but I found nothing funny about the situation. As soon as the nurse walked out the door, another contraction ripped through me and I swore that my body was ripping in two.

The anesthesiologist took his precious time getting back to me. Bella said it had only been twenty minutes, but in my opinion that was nineteen minutes and fifty-nine seconds too long. Everyone had told me the needle would scare me and that I would have to focus on not moving an inch while he administered the medicine. But when the time came I was too paralyzed with contraction pain to worry about moving or the slight sting caused by the massive needle. Within moments, the feeling of sweet relief flooded through my body. My legs slowly became heavy and it was odd not being able to feel below my waist, but _ohmygod_, I could finally breathe again.

Bella sat beside me the entire time, rubbing my back and whispering words of encouragement. I dozed on and off, awaking once to see my father sitting in the chair at the foot of the bed. He looked downright scared.

"You okay?" he asked timidly.

"I'm great now. The anesthesiologist is my best friend. Never, ever give that man a ticket. I'll get his name for you."

Dad chuckled and seemed to relax a bit. Though it was still very apparent that he was uncomfortable hanging out in a room in which his first grandchild was soon to make his debut.

"I think I'm just going to walk down and get a cup of coffee. Bella, you want anything?"

She looked at him and grinned, shaking her head.

"No way. It'd be my luck that I'd miss out on something important. Thanks, though." She waved him off.

Dad nodded and mumbled something incoherent as he ducked out of the room. Bella and I looked at each other before bursting out into giggles.

As my laughter quieted down, I started having the strangest urge to push. Luckily, the nurse walked in to check me again and confirmed that I was in fact fully dilated and ready to push. She rang the nurse's desk and within minutes, there was a flurry of activity in my room. The bed was broken down, stirrups were brought up from their hiding spot under the table and a clear bassinet appeared in the corner of the room.

It was really happening. I was about to become a mother.

Dr. Cagle appeared and greeted me with her usual calm demeanor, a complete contrast to my inner panic.

"Ok, Alice, we're ready to start pushing now. I want you to grab the back of your thighs." She placed my hands where she wanted them. "When I say 'go', I want you to push as hard as you can until the count of ten. Are you ready?" _Hell no._ I nodded.

"Ok, here we go. Push, Alice! Push, push, push!" I bore down, the numb feeling making it kind of hard to determine whether or not I was really pushing, but the pressure in me made it natural and easy. Bella, Dr. Cagle and Perky Nurse counted in unison. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten._

"Good, Alice, good. Relax now and take a breath. He's coming down very nicely. For a first timer, you've had a very easy labor."

Bitch. She wasn't around before I got my epidural. What does she know?

She watched the monitor beside the bed for a moment before focusing back on me. "Looks like you're getting another one already. You ready to push again?"

I nodded and breathed, "Yeah." We repeated the same pattern as last time. I pushed, they cheered. We went on with this for what seemed like forever until I finally heard some real words of encouragement.

"Ok, Alice. Give me one more round of hard pushing and we'll have this little guy out. You ready?" She didn't even wait for me to nod before yelling, "Go!"

Eight seconds later, at 10:43 pm, I heard a cry and breathed a sigh of relief. Dr. Cagle held him up so I could see my son for the first time. I barely caught a glimpse of his scrunched up face and messy body before he was whisked away to an examination table.

"Oh, Alice, he's so gorgeous!" Bella gushed. Did she see the same thing I did? Somehow I didn't think that question would go over well with her, so I didn't ask it out loud.

Instead, I closed my eyes from shear exhaustion and rested peacefully while the doctor took care of things _down there_. My eyes popped back open when I heard another wail.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"He's perfectly fine," a nurse said as she walked up beside me with a blue bundle in her arms. "Perfect in every way. Congratulations, Mommy!" She placed him on my chest and stepped away.

He was cleaner now. I studied his features in awe, captivated by how tiny they were. He had a striped hat on his head, but I could see dark hair sticking out from under it. I reached up stroked his tiny nose and traced his rosy lips.

"Hi, buddy," Bella cooed from beside me. "Happy birthday to you…and to me," she exclaimed with glee. It occurred to me in the back of my mind that she was more enthusiastic about his arrival than I had been.

Maybe it was the drugs.

**~ T ~**

The next afternoon, I stared warily at the clear bassinet as it rested beside my hospital bed. The blue card in the clear slot stood out at me, bearing all the vital information about the occupant.

_**Baby Swan**_

_**Date of Arrival: September 13**_

_**Time of Arrival: 10:43 pm**_

_**6 lbs. 13 oz., 20 inches**_

I looked up when the door to my room opened. In walked the last person I ever expected to see.

"Hi," he said shyly, his blue eyes twinkling.

I was exhausted and in pain, so needless to say, seeing the father of my child, the one who missed the birth of his son because he was off getting high or whatever, standing in the middle of my room was not the highlight of my day.

"Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Now is that any way to treat your son's father, darlin'?" That accent was what made me fall for him seven years ago. He knew it.

"Oh, you want to claim to be his father _now_? Where were you last night, Jasper? _When he was born,"_ I asked angrily.

"Now hold on, Alice. Don't get upset. I'm sure it wouldn't help your condition right now."

I fumed silently as he strode over to where Brandon slept peacefully in his bassinet.

"Hi there, little guy," he spoke quietly. He reached in and softly stroked his exposed hand as he asked, "What's his name?"

"Brandon Charles," I replied evenly.

He laughed. "Trying to get in good with Daddy, aren't ya?" He continued to stand over Brandon, his eyes roaming over the entire little bundle. "Brandon Charles Whitlock. I like it."

"Swan."

He stilled and looked back at me. "Excuse me?"

"His name is Brandon Charles Swan," I said.

"Why would you do that, Alice? Can you even do that? You have to list a father, don't you? Won't they automatically given him my last name?" Each sentence was said with that inquisitive smile I knew so well. It always came out when he was trying to convince you that whatever you've just said was wrong.

"No, I listed the father as 'unknown'. You weren't here," I shrugged.

I watched as he walked over to me and stood beside my bed. There was a flash in his eyes and I noticed how bloodshot they were. It shouldn't have surprised me that he was probably drunk or high or both.

"You can try to act like I don't exist anymore, but mark my words, Alice. We'll be a family. You know you can't stay away for much longer. I've got the good stuff. Everything you want," he said seductively.

Those cravings and urges I had tucked away for the last nine months reared their heads at the sound of his voice. My body knew what it wanted, what it needed. It hadn't been long enough for me to forget what it felt like to be careless and free.

But I had to stay strong. My life didn't only belong to me now.

"No, Jasper. I'm done with all of that. I'm not going back." I may have been more convincing if my voice had not been shaking while the words came out.

"You'll need the help, sweetheart. The late nights? The endless diapers? What'll get you through all of it? Who will help you? You'll be back. I know it and you know it. Hell, the kid probably knows it." At his words, Brandon woke up with a high-pitched wail.

He chuckled a bit and picked up my hand, placing a kiss on the top of it. "I'll see you soon, baby."

With that, he planted a kick peck on my forehead and walked out the door, leaving me battling exhaustion and my own tears along with those of a hungry baby.

That's when I knew he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of Alice and Jasper now? Thanks for reading. <strong>


	2. Goldenrod

**This is an outtake written for the Fandom4LLS compilation. Much love and many thanks to my prereader, EllisBell725; my beta, EmDempster; and the fabulous Christag for the lovely banner which is linked on my profile. Also, a big thank you to the ladies who put this fundraiser together and to all of you that donated.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

><p><em>goldenrod (n): A plant (genus Solidago) of the daisy family that bears tall spikes of small bright yellow flowers. In many cultures, it is often thought to possess potent medicinal or healing qualities.<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Goldenrod<em>**

**EPOV:**

"Edward?" Mom's voice carried down the empty hall as I heard her footsteps nearing my room. "Honey, have you seen your father?"

"Yeah, he told me to tell you he had to run to the emergency room and visit a patient. He'll be back in a little while." By the time I finishing relaying the message to her, she had stepped inside my door and was propped against the frame.

"You look nice. Plans tonight?"

"Yeah, a date."

My lips had been sealed regarding my impending night out with Bella simply because I didn't want my mother to start planning the guest list to our wedding yet. She had been dropping hints here and there for a few years now about me settling down. I tried reasoning that she should just be grateful that I wasn't a notorious playboy. She argued that she had raised me better and expected me to be a gentleman anyway. I never won an argument with that woman.

"Oh really?" Her face remained calm but I knew inside she was probably jumping up and down like a twelve year old girl. "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe," I replied cryptically. I fastened my watch while out of the corner of my eye I could see her growing impatient with my vagueness.

"Well?"

"What?" I asked innocently.

But then she narrowed her eyes and I willingly gave in before I turned into a cowering five-year-old again. "It's Bella Swan."

"Oh," she breathed, a smile spreading across her face at the sound of Bella's name. "I don't know her personally, but I've heard she's a lovely girl."

"Yes, she is," I agreed.

"How did you meet her?"

I laughed, remembering our encounters at the bookstore and supermarket. Within an hour of meeting her, after the flirting and banter, I was totally enamored. I knew before I walked away from her that first day that if she wanted to she could have me eating out of the palm of her hand. I was hooked.

"We met a few weeks ago. Lucky for me, she's also my realtor."

"Hmmm, that's convenient," my mother smiled that all-knowing motherly smile. "So where are you taking her?"

"I have no idea yet."

"There are a lot of nice little places here. She could probably suggest a few." She pushed off the door frame and walked up to me, reaching around to smooth down a turned up piece of my collar.

"Make sure you're extra sweet to that girl. I know I said I don't really know her, but I've heard a lot of things. She's had a little bit of family problems, but if what I'm told is true, she's one of the strongest, most generous people I've ever heard of. She deserves the best, which is something I know you can give her."

"Thanks, Mom. And I know about her situation. Well, a little bit anyway. I know she's caring for a child that she didn't give birth to. That's about it."

"Well, let her tell you the rest when she's ready. It's a dandy of a story." She reached up and patted my cheek. "Have fun tonight. I'd love to 'officially' meet her sometime if this dating continues."

I laughed and bent down to kiss her cheek.

"I'm sure you would, but it's our first date. Let's give it until at least the second or third," I teased. "I'm running a bit late. See you guys later?"

"Sure, honey. I think we're going to meet some friends for dinner, but we'll be home later. Will _you_ be home later?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm not…Let's just…not have that conversation. Okay?" I focused on my keys and picked at an invisible piece of lint on my sleeve, studiously avoiding eye contact.

My mother - the only woman who can make me blush. Although now I was afraid Bella would give her a run for her money. I felt like I turned into a bumbling idiot anytime I was around her.

"Have fun," she said with a chuckle and walked out the door.

**~ G ~**

Twenty minutes later, I stood on the white porch of Bella's house and hesitated slightly before knocking on the door. My nerves were on edge and the fluttering in my stomach had been present all afternoon. I had never been this nervous before a date. It was alarming and a little unexpected. I was supposed to be the smooth, suave one, right?

But then she appeared at the door wearing tight jeans and a shy smile and all those jittery feelings started to fade.

"Hi," I breathed, unable to really express my joy in seeing her. Plus, I'm a guy. If I had busted out with, "I've missed you so much and couldn't wait to see your face again and your eyes haunt me at night and will you marry me?" right away, she probably would've shut the door in my face. Men have a certain reputation to uphold.

With a glorious smile she returned my greeting and I gave the prerequisite compliment that all guys should give. I was forced to go with the banal 'You look beautiful' when what I was feeling at the time was more a long the lines of, "You look fucking hot and it's possible the zipper on my pants is imprinting on my dick right now." But once again that probably wouldn't have gone over well.

Besides her unbelievably hot body, one of the first things I had noticed about her in the bookstore was her dark brown eyes. They were so expressive and I felt like she didn't even have to talk for me to know what she was trying to say to me. Tonight, with her hair pulled back, they were pulling me in, calling to me like a siren. And I was the poor sailor about to dive in head first.

I dug out my best gentlemanly manners, pushed all horniness aside, and helped her into my truck. Pulling out of her driveway, I aimed the truck toward downtown although I had no idea where we were going. I enlisted her help and ended up heading to their local monthly festival.

She mentioned Brandon at one point and I couldn't help but ask where he was.

"He's with his dad," she replied pensively. As an afterthought, she added, "they just recently started spending time together."

What was the deal with this little boy? As much as I tried, I couldn't piece together where he fit into Bella's family tree. I assumed Bella must have been close to one of his parents, but her expression when she told me that he was with his dad led me to believe that she wasn't too happy about that.

"Really? So you and Brandon's dad aren't..." I hedged.

I assumed not but felt that I had to ask. She quickly responded with a shocked negative response and I could almost feel the relief pouring from me.

Then she asked about what I left back in Chicago.

"There hasn't been a woman in my life, besides my mom, in quite a while," I answered truthfully.

It had been a while since my breakup with Kate, but the story was not something I wanted to get into on our first date. Not that it was bad, but I didn't believe the material was first date topic-worthy.

Pulling onto the street parallel with the main street downtown, I searched for a parking spot as Bella spoke up again.

"Well, now that we've established that we're both single and not sneaking around, what shall we talk about?" Her words made me cringe. I was sure she thought I was an asshole for even toying with the idea that she could possibly be with someone else and still go out with me.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so blunt about it. I just wanted to make sure."

A gentle touch on my forearm relaxed my over-thinking brain and eased the defensiveness that had suddenly kicked in.

"It's no big deal, Edward. Relax. You had every right to ask, as did I. We're good now. Let's enjoy the night, okay?"

I shook off my nerves and nodded. We climbed out of the truck and stepped into the balmy night air, her arm tucked into mine like it was meant to fit there. Lights were strung all through the downtown street, over and around tents and awnings. Vendors were set up along the sides of the blocked off road, selling toys and crafts, but the main atmosphere was that of a large family reunion. People were randomly crossing and weaving through crowds to catch up with friends, chatting about their kids, the weather and life in general.

Bella would stop every once in a while to look at hand-carved wooden animals or trains. Brandon's name was constantly pouring from her mouth, but I don't think she realized it. Not that it bothered me. I wanted to know more about the cute little boy I had met at Emmett and Rose's house. He looked nothing like Bella, but there was a resemblance in there somewhere. At the time, I wasn't able analyze his features to pinpoint what exactly reminded me of her.

"How's the loan process coming along?" She asked as we casually crossed to the other side of the street.

"It's going very well, I believe. I hope the inspection comes up clear. I mean, I expect there to be a few minor things, but hopefully nothing major. I can't wait to get in and get started on some projects." Working with my hands was something I had always enjoyed. I had learned to do simple projects around the house when my parents renovated their house in Chicago while I was a teenager. At the time, I was reluctant to help my dad do anything, but now I was glad I had acquired the skills. It would save me a lot of money in the long run.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about. The house is in great shape."

'Mmmhmm," I agreed. "I hope the inspector agrees. If everything goes well, my loan officer said everything should push through within the month."

"That's great, Edward," she said sincerely. "I think you'll be really happy here."

Turning my head slightly, I could see the small smile on her face bathed in the glow of the lights from the festival. She looked almost angelic and just that small glance at her did weird things to my heart. I couldn't remember ever feeling like this before, especially this early in a potential relationship.

"I think so too. I plan on being here for a long, long time." I turned my head to face forward just as her smile widened and her grip tightened on my arm.

We strolled in comfortable silence for a while making a couple of loops around the entire setup, only stopping to chat with a few people my father had introduced me to since my arrival and a couple of fellow staff members at Port Angeles High.

It wasn't too hard to convince her to join me on the dance floor when we saw that people had crowded the wooden square near the bookstore where she literally first ran into me. I pulled her to the middle and into my arms. My hands rested on the gentle swells of her hips, a feature on her that I greatly appreciated. I liked that she had curves I could mold my hands around. Women were supposed to be soft and welcoming and everything about her – her body, her attitude – was just that.

When she unexpectedly asked me about why I moved here, I was completely honest with her. I had no shame in admitting that I had made the move for my mother. I could certainly take care of myself, but she was a very important figure in my life. While I didn't consider myself a "mama's boy", I was close to her and any woman I planned to be with would have to accept that.

Bella was gracious and concerned, as I expected she would be. She listened intently as I explained the situation about the lump my mother found, so many emotions crossing her pretty face.

I managed to indirectly gather a little fact about her when I mentioned that I learned to not take my mother for granted. It was evident as she agreed with me that her own was not around. I left the comment lingering, letting her set the pace of how quickly we discussed heavy things like that. I would follow her lead and be there to listen when she was ready to open up.

"Anyway," I continued lightly, "it worked out perfectly, almost like it was fate. I think this is where I'm meant to be." Standing there, looking at the pretty brunette nestled against my chest, I couldn't help but ask her what was running through my mind.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Her gaze bore into me and I watched her eyes as they flickered back and forth between mine, possibly searching for some kind of insincerity but there was none to be found. She softened her gaze and spoke softly.

"I never did before, but I'm starting to."

**~ G ~**

"Edward, honey? Is that you?"

"No," I called out teasingly.

She rounded the corner from the kitchen and shot me a glare. She was used to my ribbing. Hell, I bet she even missed it when I wasn't around.

I was in a playful mood. My date with Bella had gone better than expected. We sat out in her driveway after we got back from the festival, simply talking and learning the small stories of each others lives. I also learned a good bit about Brandon. Playful banter ensued the way it usually did between the two of us. My jaw was kind of sore from smiling so much.

"Don't make me pinch those ears, young man." My mother tried, unsuccessfully, to contain her laugh as she wagged her finger at me. I shot her a smile and breezed past her to get a drink from the kitchen.

"Well, someone looks like they had a good time. I take it everything went well?"

"Mmmhmmm," I agreed while getting a glass from the cabinet.

"What did you guys do?" She hopped onto a bar stool and clasped her hands under her chin, eagerly bouncing like we were about to sit around, gossip and paint each other's nails.

"You should've had a daughter, Mom," I chuckled. "We went to Summer Saturday downtown. How come you guys didn't tell me about that?"

"Sorry, honey. I forgot to mention it," she said with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "So tell me everything. Is she as wonderful as she seems? Were you a gentleman? Are you going to see her again?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to con me into girl talk.

"Yes, she's as wonderful as she seems and yes, I was a gentleman. And I'm sure I'll see her again soon. And with that, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I placed my glass in the sink and walked over to where she sat at the counter.

"Fine then. Just leave me in the dark," she pouted and then sighed loudly. "You never tell me anything. In the future, when you go out with a new girl, I'm going to bribe you when you get home with warm chocolate cookies and a glass of cold milk. While you're stuffing your face, I'll get the information I want out of you."

"Sure, sure, Mom." I stepped beside her and bent down to her level. "But there are two things wrong with your plan. One, I'm buying my own house so I won't be coming back here after dates. And two, although it's very early and sounds crazy, if I have my way there will be no other new girls. She's 'the one'."

I pecked the cheek on her stunned face and laughed as I hurried out of the room with a final call. Let her dwell on that all night.

"Night, mom!"

That wedding guest list would be in its first draft by morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Much love to you all for reading!<strong>


End file.
